The Bearers Of The Gift
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: Lol you see what i did there with that title?...anyway's: Alfred and Matthew are lost in the forest, things get out of hand and Matthew ends up running from his brother and into a strange man that's mysteriously glowing. the man act's like a pedobear and Matthew and Alfred find out they are very special in the fairy world. Francis is a pervert and Arthur is not amused. not shota.


**For: silverheartlugia2000 (I really hope you like it.)**

**The twins are like… 13…**

**Alfred's kinda a jerk for a minute in the beginning sorry.**

* * *

"M-Mattie are we lost?" Alfred asked with tears in his eyes.

"N-no I'm sure it was this way." Matthew reassured him taking Alfred's hand in his own as the two walked deeper into the quickly darkening forest. Matthew wanted to believe they weren't lost, wanted to believe that they could make it out of the scary forest, and seeing as he could be as stubborn as his brother he was determined to do just that. That was… until Alfred tripped.

"I w-want to go h-home b-but we c-cant b-because were lost!" Alfred wailed sitting on the forest floor where he had fallen taking Matthew with him. Matthew stared at his brother's tears forcing himself to hold back his own so he could comfort his twin.

"I know Al, I want to go home too but i-" He whispered. Suddenly without warning Alfred's tears turned to anger.

"This is all your fault!"

"Wha-" Matthew taken off guard by the outburst could only stare as his brother continued.

"If you hadn't wanted to go look at those stupid flowers we would still be at home with Arthur and Francis!" Alfred yelled glaring at Matthew. Matthew had no argument, Alfred was right. He had seen a pretty meadow and wanted to check it out but Francis said he couldn't go alone so Matthew had asked Alfred to come with him, it was his fault they were lost because he was the one that should have known the way but instead had gotten them lost in the woods extremely close to night time.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to get us out of the woods Matthew!"

Matthew flinched at the use of his full name, something Alfred only did when he was really mad, just as their real father had before he died.

"I should never have agreed to come out here with you, heck I don't even understand how I saw you long enough to agree!"

Matthew's eye's filled with tears and before Alfred could say anything else Matthew jumped up and ran from him, deeper into the woods away from the waning sunlight away from his brother and away from the yelling. If there was one thing in this world Matthew truly hated it was the yelling, it had started around the time his and Alfred were seven and after their mother passed away.

Their father so consumed with grief would drink and yell in anger, not once did the man lay a finger on them but the yelling always troubled Matthew, not even a year after their mother died their father contracted the same fatal illness that had killed his wife. Two years after that the twins were adopted by the strange couple Arthur a large eyebrowed man (**yes I used the word eyebrowed again, sue me dictionary**) with a feisty temper and a horrible cook, and Francis a Frenchman that was more of a woman than their mother had been, and I giant pervert.

Matthew didn't know how long he had been running, all he knew is that by the time he became aware of his surrounding the world around him had gone dark and the forest was thicker than he remembered. Slowing his pace till he came to a stop, panting Matthew surveyed the area around him. The trees were so close they could almost be one solid wall of bark and leaves, the grass was longer; coming up to his shin, and when he looked up he realized he could no longer see the sky.

"Dad is going to be mad at me; papa's probably having a heart attack and Alfred… Alfred's really mad." Matthew sniffled before collapsing down to sit against a tree. As he sat there the air around him started to get colder. Wrapping his arms around his knees he leaned against the tree; knees to his chest and silent tears dripping from his eyes. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but the sound of rustling woke him. His head snapped up only for him to come face to face with a strange man with pale hair and skin, not only was this man strange he was also glowing, his body incased in a translucent purple mist.

"Hello." That man said staring at him, something about the man's pale purple eyes frightened Matthew it was like looking into a well where you couldn't see the bottom but you knew it was there, he doubted though that he would find water if he were to fall into this man's well.

"I'm n-not allowed to talk to s-strangers." Matthew managed to mumble.

"Oh, but you seem lost, I don't think your parents would mind it if I helped you." The man said his voice soothing but it held a darker undertone. This didn't sit right with Matthew, something was wrong with this situation. Matthew tried to stay calm thinking things through in his head.

"_Lost alone in the woods, there's a strange man standing too close to me, he's glowing… why is he glowing, he shouldn't be glowing!" _It didn't work now Matthew was even more freaked out than before.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." The man said with what Matthew assumed was supposed to be a comforting smile but to him it was dangerous and his promise not to hurt him Matthew could feel the lie rolling off the words.

"I… I'm… not lost." Matthew whispered before standing and pressing his back against the tree ready to run.

"Hey calm down Matthew, I can help you and Alfred get out of here." He said and Matthew froze.

"H-how did you know our names?" Matthew asked harshly suddenly worried about Alfred's safety. The smile on the man's lips fell replaced with a frightening frown.

"I really just wanted to help you but it seems like I have to force my hand, you're very special you know." He stated coldly and Matthew wasted no time before he was taking off at full sprint back the way he had come, his lungs stinging from lack of air and the muscles in his legs aching.

"_Please please let Alfred be okay, please please please please-" _His inner begging was cut short as he collided with the object of his worrying.

"The hell Mattie where-" he didn't finish the sentence before Matthew was up and pulling Alfred along behind him. Running through the woods at top speed to worried to look behind him and make sure that the man wasn't following only concentrating on where he was running and the warm hand in his own.

"Matt what's wrong with you?" Alfred said jerking his hand away from Matthews and stopping in the middle of the meadow they had visited earlier. Matthew stopped and turned back to look at his brother, he was panting and sweating and really didn't feel like explaining to Alfred that there was a crazy glowing man after them.

"Alfred i- there was a man and he was glowing and he was freaky and he knew our names and I think he wanted to do something horrible to us!" he cried out all in one breath. Alfred just stared at him like he had gone completely crazy.

"There was a man… and he was glowing… Matthew did you hit your head?" There he went again using Matthew's full name, like Matthew was just freaking out because of an over active imagination. For some reason this made Matthew angry.

"I understand you're mad I got us lost Alfred but I'm telling you that there was a man and he wasn't nice… he knew your name without my telling him, I don't care if you believe me I just want to go home and forget this night and that man and YOU!" Matthew yelled angry tears in his eyes that he tried to rub away furiously before turning from his brother and started stomping down the hill towards the line of trees.

Alfred watched his brother stomp off, in shock not only from the fact that Matthew had just yelled but the fact that he wanted to forget him, his own brother. The words he had shouted at the other boy floated to his mine along with a feeling of guilt.

"Hey Mattie I'm sorry!" he called starting to jog after him but stopped when he noticed something odd; it was like a dark purple mist just in front of his brother.

"Mattie wh-" he stopped as a man suddenly materialized in front of the upset blond.

Matthew let out a shriek of terror when he collided with a solid cold body knocking him back onto the ground.

"Hello again little one, you should not have run from me like that it was terribly rude." The cold voice of the stranger's reprimanding caused Matthew's head to snap up and look at him.

"B-but h-how?"

"You cannot out run me, nor can you hide from me, I can and will always find you."

"Who are you?" Alfred asked defensively marching up to pull his brother from the ground and away from the cold man.

"My name is of little importance." The pale man said coldly.

"If won't tell us your name then there is nothing you need from us so leave." Alfred growled.

"So disrespectful… the quiet one has more manners, even if he ran before we could finish talking… such disrespectful children." The man sighed.

"What a-are you?" Matthew asked the man staring at him with his cold eyes.

"Well there is a question I would be more than happy to answer, I am a faery." He answered with a small proud smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"A fairy… like Arthur's imaginary friends?" Alfred said skeptically backing away even more no longer needing to drag Matthew with him for the wavy haired boy clung to him like superglue to hair. (**read a/n if you want to know about weird analogy**)

"There is no reason to fear me little one's I only want to help you find your way home." The man smiled his cold smile and started to walk towards the two boys.

"Al I think we should run." Matthew whispered urgently.

"нет нет there will be no more running from me." He said before waving his hand leaving a trail of shining translucent mist.

Before either boy could do anything the man was in front of them grabbing Matthew and tearing him away from his brother.

"Hey you let him go right now!" Alfred yelled at him. The man looked down at him like he was a disobedient puppy before suddenly lashing his arm out and knocking Alfred away.

"ALFRED!" Matthew shrieked struggling in the man's hold on him, his breath started coming in ragged gasps and his vision started to get hazy despite his glasses. His body burned and ached he felt sick to his stomach. The man stared at him in slight horror before dropping him to the ground and backing away.

"What's… happening… to me?" Matthew panted unable to stand. There was a loud cracking sounds and an agonizing screaming; it took Matthew a minute to realize that the sounds were his own.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred called out from where he was knocked over, his was brother writhing on the ground and screaming in agony.

"Do not get near him." The man said darkly, glaring down at Matthew. Alfred ignored him and started towards his brother. Matthew screamed again as long sharp claws erupted from his fingers and his teeth grew long and sharp.

He'd never heard his brother his so loud before, and it scared him he didn't want his brother to be loud ever again if this was the cause. Before he could get any closer a hand snatched him back.

"I said do not approach him boy, are you stupid can you not see what's happening?" The man questioned. Alfred glared at him.

"That's my brother I wouldn't care if he became a ghost I would still help him." Alfred growled wrenching himself away from the glowing man. Before anything else could be said there was the sound of ripping clothing and an animalistic snarl. The two snapped their gaze over to Matthew.

Or at least what used to be Matthew; as it was now a snarling polar bear standing in a pile of shredded clothes.

"Shit." The man snapped stepping back away from Alfred quickly. Alfred stood stock still as the cub cautiously lumbered over to him. He had to stomp down the urge to run as the bear sniffed his hand. He was shocked though when the bear whined and nudged against his hand.

Alfred stared down into pale lavender eyes that looked up at him frightened and sad.

"M-Mattie?" he whispered hoarsely. The bear whined in response and rubbed his head against Alfred's side.

"Mattie it's okay, I'm not sure what's going on but I'll make it better I promise."

"Amazing." The man said behind them catching Matthew's attention he was eyeing him with a sick gleam in his glowing purple eyes.

"Go away stop looking at Mattie like that creep!" Alfred yelled turning to face the man who towered over him angrily.

"Insolent brat!" the man roared and raised his hand to strike him, but Matthew growled and launched himself at the man.

"MATTIE!" Alfred shrieked fearing his brother's safety. Matthew bit into the man's leg growling and snarling.

"You little brat!" The man howled knocking Matthew away before glaring at Alfred.

"I'll be back, don't you think otherwise, I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth!" His voice thundered and echoed through the clearing before he disappeared.

Alfred wasted no time running over to his brother who still hadn't moved from where he landed.

"Mattie are you okay?!" He asked scared. He was reliced when his brother looked up at him and whined.

"Well your alive that's a good thing… but… why are you a bear?" Alfred muttered mostly to himself as he sat down next to his twin turned polar bear. Matthew seeing this crawled over and laid his head in Alfred's lap.

They sat there like that for another hour Alfred talking about random things before Matthew body finally started to change back; the hair on his body receded as did his fangs and claws leaving nothing behind but a naked shivering child.

"Mattie shhh it's okay." Alfred cooed petting his head as Matthew continued to lie in his lap crying.

"Non it's not okay I'm a monster!" He bawled.

"It's alright Mattie you're not a monster!"

"Yes I am!"

"Stop it you're not now stop saying things like that!"

"Alfred?"

"I swear we'll ask Arthur he's into this kinda stuff he'll know what's going on."

"I'm scared Alfie."

"I know Mattie but don't worry I'll protect you no matter what." Alfred promised him.

**…**

And that's how Francis and Arthur found them later; Alfred curled around Matthew his shirt missing, given to his brother for warmth.

"Ohonhonhon, looks like they got along a little better than we hoped~" Francis cooed grinning his perverted grin.

"Shut up wanker I already told you what was happening."

"Oui oui you and your little magic toys."

"Help me carry these two back home before I bloody your face." Arthur growled.

* * *

It was only two weeks after this incident happened that Alfred came into his own powers saving Matthew from a wild troll. That was the most stressful thing to ever happen in Arthur's entire life.

* * *

**The ending to this story is like this for reasons.**

**Arthur adopted the boy's because they are special and he knew that the moment he laid eyes on them (that and they were adorable)**

**Yes the man was Russia, but I mean who better a child snatching fairy than Ivan. (Become one with Mother fairy Da?)**

**I've never written animal transformations before so sorry if it's weird.**

**And if I can I'll try and write Alfred's transformation.**

**Arthur's Magic Toys: A crystal ball.**

**My hair my poor hair T-T the day before Halloween I kinda glued my thumb to my hair… now my hair had just finished growing back down to my hips so you can imagine my horror and sorrow when I realized I had to cut off **_**four inches**_ **of my beautiful golden hair T-T… I loved you hair i swear… you were just stuck to my thumb and super glue doesn't come out of hair T-T. sad day's indeed followed. Lulz but yeah that where that weird analogy came from.**


End file.
